Shogonaut
Shogonaut was a Primal Kage-Shin who abandoned his previous self for power, resluting into appearing more of a Heartless and Nobody. Appearance Shogonaut is a large brutish Kage-Shin with crimson red skin, along with his rounded eyes. Long wild blue hair with brown highlights. Clad with a pair of shoulder armors and a which sash wrapped aorund his waist, blue and red light armored pants. He wore a samurai helmet over his head. Earlier on when he travelled to Destiny Islands his entire form was hidden under the same black cloak as most use to travel through the Corriders of Darkness Personality Incredibly arrogant and prideful in belief that by abandoning his original form, he could become stronger as a Kage-Shin. His point of view on the Organization XIII as fools into believing they could become fully human again after they reclaim their hearts. Unable to realised when Tenshan had a Keyblade, mistaking him for a weak human which led to his defeat. Biography Shogonaut breached through the tunnel of darkness to arrive on the Destiny Islands, wearing a cloak almost similar to the Organization XIII attire, hunting down the keyblade wielders when it was night for an ambush. Stumbled upon Riku, who felt his presence and easily mistook him for a Nobody due to his cloak and abilities, much to his surprise as this one, aside from his huge size, has abilities that exceed any Nobodies he fought in the past. While chasing him throughout town, he finally found Sora who was revealed to be his primary target. Most fo their attacks hardly laid a scratch on him and surprised by his use of magic and greater control of heartless and nobodies. Believing him as nothing less then a Keyblade Wielder and mocked the samurai after hearing his attempt to kill him, questions them if they are capable of defeating creature of pure darkness before shedding the black cloak and revealing his true form to the group. From Donald's thoughts in utter disbelief by his size that he must be some sort of new type of heartless but told them that he as a Kage-Shin, an evolved form of when a Heartless and Nobody merge into a single being, but this was explained by Tenshan who astonished the group, Shogonaut to knwo so much about Heartless. What's even more astonished to the group was that his kind have been trying to attain powers of a Keyblade, even questioned their beliefes of how the Organization XIII and Ansem's heartless can summon their own weapons and control heartless and nobodies as they were merely incomplete forms to reach his race's level of evolution. Battling agianst Tenshan in reluctance as he only came for Sora. Greatly underestimating the swordsman after he wiped out his entire force with one strike and also cancelling one of his powerful attacks, much to his greater shock and surprise. Growing more frustrated to defeat him with his fists but by a blink of an eye, the Kage-Shin was sliced in half, from the right side of his waist to the left shoulder which ultimately leads to his death as his body disintegrates into black ashes. However, before he completely fades away, he leaves one final message of the return of his master, the Shadow Emperor is free from his prison. Abilities Magic Qoates "You think you can defeat me human? Despite your powers similiar to a Nobody, mine is even greater!" *Shoganaut mocking Riku after his arrival. "Is that the best you got? I'm disappointed, how did such a weakling like you could defeat those lesser things you call the Organization XIII? But I'm sure the other would be a challenge after rumors of his strength. Is this not where the boy called Sora lives?!" *Questioning his belief on Riku's abilities after barely laying a scratch on him. "Nobody? Heartless? How can you compare me to those weaker forms?! I and others like me have taken a greater level of our evolution! We are Kage-Shin" *Questioning Donald and Goofy's belief of him being either a Heartless or Nobody until given them his answer of his actual race. "N-No way! How can a mere human can block my attack so easily with that sword?! You'll pay for that. you insolent human!" *Disbelief of when his strongest attack was cancelled by Tenshen's blade. Category:Kage-shin Category:Deceased Characters Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Characters (SOTP)